1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input apparatus and, more particularly, to a data input apparatus having a keyboard comprising a plurality of character keys, wherein a first control table in which an internal code train that is input by depressing a key of the keyboard is made to correspond with respect to each of the keys of the keyboard is provided in an unrewritable memory. A predetermined key arrangement is given to the keyboard by selecting the table, and a rewritable second control table is provided having another logic structure different from the first control table and a third control table is provided in which each key in the second control table and an internal code train are made to correspond. In addition, another key arrangement different from the key arrangement of the keyboard by the first control table is given.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
Ordinarily, in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic typewriter, word processor, personal computer, or the like, a keyboard (what is called a full keyboard) on which a number of key switches are arranged is used as means for inputting the operation.
As a key arrangement of the keyboard which is used in such a kind of apparatus, the following key arrangements are known.
1) A key arrangement which has been standardized in every country such as in an electronic typewriter for use in offices;
2) A key arrangement which has been integrated and has been put into custom-made use in every district such as in an electronic typewriter for personal use; and
3) A unique key arrangement that is peculiar to each manufacturer.
The keyboard can be unconsciously operated by an operator if he is familiar with the key operation to a certain extent In many cases, a type of keyboard which is operated by both hands is operated by the blind touch manner. Therefore, as the operability of the keyboard is improved, the keys to be operated become less conscious.
The above three key arrangements will now be considered. In the case of the key arrangement which has been standardized in every country or has been put into custom-made use as in the above items 1) and 2), even if the operator moved from a certain apparatus to another apparatus, he can also operate the keyboard of another apparatus in a manner similar to the former apparatus
However, in the case of the key arrangement that is not standardized and integrated as in item 3), after the operator is familiar with a certain key arrangement, if he moves to operate an input system having another key arrangement of a different apparatus, it is troublesome for the operator to newly learn the operations of the new system and it also takes a long time.
On the other hand, in recent years, the performance has become higher and higher and the costs have decreased lower and lower in association with the model changes of electronic apparatuses. A product having functions more than those in the previous model is put on sale at the same price in a short period of time. Even in the case of the same functions, the price extremely decreases.
In the case of changing the model as mentioned above, for a keyboard having a key arrangement which is not standardized and is not put into custom-made use such as in, for instance a personal electronic typewriter or the like, the key arrangement of the new product is frequently different from that of the old product.
Although the user can obtain various benefits such as low price, high function, and the like of the new product by buying the new product in place of the old product, the user must learn the key operations to execute the new functions and must learn the troublesome operations until he learns the key positions which are quite different from those of the old product.
However, in spite of such a drawback, it is not always necessary to completely fix the key arrangement on the basis of a certain standard. This is because, there is a limitation when the functions of a keyboard having a key arrangement that was limited to a certain standard are expanded by using an expansion key sequence such as a shift key sequence, control key sequence, escape key sequence, or the like and, on the other hand, there is also a case where the operability contrarily deteriorates due to the expansion as mentioned above.
On the other hand, in a conventional keyboard system, the physical specifications such as key arrangement, number of keys, or the like of the keyboard are fixed. There are also problems such that even if the user doesn't like the key arrangement and the number of keys of the apparatus that he bought, it is almost impossible to change them, and even if it is difficult to use the apparatus, he must use it in accordance with the specifications of the apparatus.